ABSTRACT Cancer Racial disparity is a serious medical concern. One factor driving this phenomenon is the lack of racially diverse individuals engaged in research and medical intervention. Due to a history of mistrust and disenfranchisement, African and Hispanic Americans seek medical assistance later and, thereby, present with advanced medical issues (i.e., late stage cancers). The absence of individuals of color in key positions within universities and hospitals diminish diverse perspectives in research choices and a sense of kinship between faculty/physicians and students/patients. This can be ameliorated by building a diverse population of faculty and clinical investigators. This is critical in efforts to reduce medical issues such as cancer health disparity. The long-term goal of this proposed project is to increase the numbers of underrepresented minority students pursuing research careers in the biomedical sciences with an emphasis on studying the biology of cancer. The overall strategy is to recruit and select highly qualified students and to provide them with quality laboratory experiences. This will enable them to develop qualifications and references needed for entry into the strongest graduate/medical programs in the country. The objectives of the ?Increasing Diversity in Undergraduate Cancer Biology Education and Research (INDUCER)? program are: 1) to identify underrepresented minority students at Stony Brook University interested in research careers in cancer biology or related biomedical sciences and encourage their participation; 2) to motivate these students to obtain degrees in cancer biology or related biomedical sciences; 3) to help these students gain confidence in their abilities by early exposure to laboratory experiences, research, public speaking and biomedical researchers; 4) to create a positive environment through the use of group activities, mentoring and advising; 5) to promote an awareness of the opportunities available in biomedical research through peer, graduate student and faculty mentoring; and 6) to create a model for outreach and undergraduate education in STEM at Stony Brook that will demonstrate how other research universities can accomplish similar objectives. Overall, this proposal is designed to attract students to the field of cancer biology, encourage students to enroll in STEM and, once enrolled, to remain in this field of study.